I met Jack Frost
by An0nym0us1
Summary: Just another teenager. Who one day her life took a 360 degree ck summary sorry. Mi first fanfic please be understanding.
1. Capítulo 1

And there I was. Another day, another breakfast and the same girl or that's what I thought.

This is the story how I meet Jack and how my life turned 360 degrees.

.

.

.

"¡Alice your breakfast is ready!" My mom call me from downstairs

"I'm coming" I said to her from my room. Yeah is the same that all the years. Go to my uncles house, do not misunderstand me, I love my uncles and my cousins too but travel to their City every month, I tired of that.

"¡Alice,please we're going to be late!" My mom yell to me again breaking mi thinking

"I'm going" I really have to wake up. I always stay in my thinking and I get lost in my thoughts and seriously …

"¡Alice!"

Aghhhh I do it again

"¡Okay,okay her I am! We really need to go?" I said going downstairs

"Okay I know that you are tired of this but remember this month is the birthday of your cousin, so we have to go,now"

Yeah,my cousin's birthday .Jamie a nice guy,he's 10 years old,and tomorrow is his birthday.I don't know why on his last birthday why …

RING…..RING…..RING….RING

My cell phone broke my thinking,I really need to stop this habit.

"Hello? Earth to Alison,are you going to answer?" My mom said to me

"Ah? Yeah,yes…Hello?"

"Alison where's your mother and you? We're going to be late" It was my father

"Where are you?"

"In the airport, please ,hurry!" My father says to me with obviously desperation

"We're going"

"Hurry please" And with that he hung up the call

"Well mum, dad is obviously desperate, so we have to go now"

"Did you see? You know that he likes be punctual" My mother says me angry

"Okay ,I'm sorry can we go now?"

"Ok ,but you're not forgetting something"

"What!?"

"You're not carrying your necklace"

"Really?!" I say with anguish and touching my neck to find it because that necklace was very special for me

"Yeah ,where it is?"

"Ammmm ,I don't remember" That is the think that I hat from me I had a terrible memory

"In your room,under the bed?"

"Why are you asking that?" I say with obvious confusion

"Because I found it this morning in that place" She says to me showing the necklace. Is so beautiful,have a form of a crescent and simply is beautiful.

"Why you scared me?" I said removing from her hands the necklace

"Why is that necklace so important to you?"

"You gave me this necklace when I born ,that answer your question?"

"Okay but you treat it,like gold"

"Can we go the airport now please?"

"Okay,go"

.

In the plane:

"We're arriving to the city of Burgess please fasten your sealtbelts"

"_Here we go , … again" _I think ,all after that it was a dream

.

Arriving to the house of my aunts I think about the dream .It was so strange I never had dreams like, maybe five years ago but this was totally different from to five years ago.

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was me ,I was with another girl.I could not saw her face ,but she looked like me and that was a little we were in a beautiful place really beautiful,I don't know if it was real but it was we weren't alone ,there it was a man and a woman who was smiling at us. The woman was really pretty and the man was very take our hands and took us( I don't know why but) to the dthe most strange I felt it was totally normal and the other girl too.

I don't remember a lot of about the dream but the much I could remember,was the two people playing with the girl and with me.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

But my thoughts were interrupt , again, because there it was my uncle's house, the same house that I see all the months.

"Alice,how much time? Are you more taller?" And there it was my uncle and his greeting of all the months.

"Hi uncle Tom,yeah a lot of time" I said hugging he.

"Let me carry your bags"

"Okay" That is that I love about my uncle he is very nice and he is always happy and willing to help.

"Oh,Alison hoe much time,did you grow up?"

"I hope" I joked her

"Okay you know where your bedroom is,no?"

"Yeah,don't worry" I said going upstairs.

"_It was three or two doors after the stairs?" _I said to myself

Yeah here it is. The same room every month, I now that we have to visit the family and all but is the same every month we came here four weeks approximately and then we leave,can once be different?

TOCK…TOCK…TOCK

"Yes?"

"It's me Jamie can get in?"

"Yeah,sure"

"I missed you" He says hugging me

"Me too Jamie"

"Alice!" Sophie yell entering in the room and jumping above me "BRAID BRAID BRAID" Was the only thing that she says to she loves when I braid her hair.

"Okay,okay I'm going to do it"

"YES YES YES YES" And that is Sophie ,she's … Sophie

"Well I'm going to gretting your fathers"

"Oh,Jamie"

"Yeah?"

"Happy almost,birthday"


	2. Chapter 2

"_Happy almost,birthday"_

"You remembered"

"How could I forget your birthday?"

"Well,your memory…"

"I know…But please it is no so bad"

"Okay,sorry and thaks"

"No problem" I said when he was going

"Oh,Alice"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come with me to the park tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" He nodded his head

"In your birthday?" He nodded again

"Why? Is there a problem?" He ask me worried

"No,no it's okay,but you're going to the park on your birthday to pass like another day?"

"Yeah ammm"

"What?"

"I don't know it's only that is a special day,and I don't know,you don't want to do something special?"

"That is special for me, pass the day with my friends"

"Oh, then fine"

"You feel good?" He says worried again "You're a little pale"

"No, it's okay, don't worry about that"

"Okay"

"BRAID BRAID BRAID" I'd forgotten she was her

"Oh,yeah" And I continue doing the braid

_**THAT NIGHT IN MY DREAM …**_

It was me,again, and the other girl this time it was a man of white hair and I think blue eyes ,ajjjj I really hate my memory. And the girl and me was playing with him,I don't know why but,that man looked familiar.

That was all I can remember about that dream.

_**END OF THE DREAM …**_

I don't know why in the two dreams appears the girl and that's scary me because, the girl looked like me.

"Alison,come to take the breakfast" My mother said to me downstairs

"I'm going"

In the dining room were all,my mom, my dad, Jamie, Sophie and my aunts.

"Good morning dear" says my father

"Good morning dad … and everyone"

"So…You're still going to the park today?" Ask me Jamie, excited

"Yeah, by the by, happy birthday"

"Thanks" He says putting a sandwich on his mouth. All the day pass like another one, and the time came, I prepared for going to the park.

"Alice, are you ready?" Jamie yell to me happy

"Almost" I said looking for my cell phone. I'm really glad that god do us with the head attached to the body . "Yeah I got it" I said to myself going downstairs.

"I'm so excited, hopefully you meet Jack" He said with the biggest smile I've seen in my life

"Who's Jack?"

"Jack Frost obviously" He said like if was totally normal

"Jack Frost? Did you mean Jack Frost of _Nipping at your nose_?"

"Yeah, that Jack"

All the way to the park I was lost in my mind. I always believed in fairy tales,like The Easter Bunny, The Fairy Tooth and obviously Santa Claus and I know I have 16 years old, I'm old for that but I don't know it's only a part of me that I can't forget. And again I was lost in my thoughts. How I know? Because when I see we were in the park, and a lot of kids were to catch Jamie in a big hug.

"Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Happy Birthday" Was the only thing that they say.

"Guys, this is my cousin, this are my friends"

"Hello" They said at unison

"Hello" I answered with a nervous smile

"Where's Jack?" Jamie ask to their friends

"He said that he's going to be late but for the moment he said us to give you this"

"Wh…?" Before he can answer that a snowball hit with his face

"Oh, this is war" He said and with that, a snowball war started.

I sit down in a banking looking at them. I love see children's laughing and having fun.I thought before a snowball hit the back of my head.

"Who threw that?" I ask putting a mischievous smile in my face

"JACK!" All the kids were to embrace at Jack

"I missed you too" Says Jack embracing they "Happy Birthday Jamie" Says Jack with a big smile

"Thanks …. Ammm Jack this is my cousin Alice, she is visiting us"

"Hello" I said shaking my hand and with that he looked a little surprised

"You can see me?" He says with a smile

"Ammm yeah, I'm not blind" I said with an obviously tone

"But you have about sixteen, how can you see me?"

"What?" I said very confused

"Never mind" He says simply and shaked the hand too "A pleasure and sorry for the snowball" He says with a smile that says the opposite. He was a guy with white hair, a sweatshirt blue with a hood with a little bit of glitter around the neck. He had blue eyes and the most estrange it was that he was barefoot.

"Where were we?" Ask Jamie with a snowball in his hand

"I think …. Here" Says Jack while he threw a snowball

And like always I was there playing with them. But something catch my attention from the forest I don't know what but my awareness says me to go to the forest and I did. I don't know, but I feel that something called me. I don't know how I found a beautiful frozen lake. It was so beautiful, I was trapped in my thoughts until a voice aroused me.

"Is beautiful, isn't it?" Jack says to me

"Yeah" I said with a smile.I remembered when my parents treat me to learn how to skate, but I didn't want to do it. I regret of that

"Hey, do you want to skate?" Says Jack

"Hello? Are you there?" He says moving his hand in front of my face

"Ammmm yeah it's only …. I don't know how"

"Oh, hummmmm I can teach you"

"You can?" I said a little happy

"Sure, but wait a second ….. " .He go away, and return as fast as he went "Take" He says giving to me a pair of skates.

"Where did you found them?"

He scratched the back of neck "In a house?"

"Did you steal them?!"

"No, I only … I only took borrowed" He says simply

"Without permission?"

"Amm ,yes?"

"That is steal"

"No, we're gonna return them"

"No, Jack I can't accept this" I said giving to him the skates

"Ohhh come on! We're gonna have some fun, yes?" I don't know why but something in he emanated trusted

"Okay" I said rendered" But just a moment"


End file.
